Embodiments relate to the field of web applications.
In recent years, many web applications have shifted from being rendered on a server to being rendered in a web browser. Client-side rendering or rendering in a web browser often provides a more seamless browsing experience because the pages are not seen as refreshing. However, because the rendering occurs in a web browser instead of on a server, the history, or the particular webpages visited by the user in the web application is not natively stored. Many web applications, in order to keep track of history, have appended identifiers which correspond to particular webpages onto the end of a uniform resource locator (URL). However, due to the use of these identifiers, the resulting URLs can be confusing and aesthetically displeasing.